The Inu's Child
by SGS
Summary: “Inuyasha.” Kagome’s voice made him jump and he turned to look at her. She was sleeping. Is she dreaming about me again?
1. And So It Begins

The Inu's Child 

By: SGS

Looking back on it I'm surprised I didn't see it coming. It was too perfect. Emotions always ran high between those two, so why not love? In the years and months after the incident I have to wonder why I never realized what was happing between them. I never even figured out when it happened, but happen it did.

I was shocked when she told us, and surprised to no end. I guess I was afraid in some ways. In her world they had all sorts of thing to prevent this form happening, but if she used them, they did not work. Maybe that's what I was afraid of, that maybe she had used all those things and they had failed. And if she had things to stop it and they failed, then me, who had nothing of the sort, would become as she was.

She told me there were things in her world that could make it end. Make it like it never happened. But she was too kind hatred for that sort of thing. I don't think she could have gone through with it, even if she had wanted to. That was in her nature I guess.

Even after the years I look back on our times together and smile. We were so young, so happy together and nothing could tear us apart. At least that's what we thought. Our quest got harder and our tempers flared to the point of ripping us apart at the seams.

He avoided her once she told him, I guess he was afraid. He even urged her to end it, but she refused. In the end I guess it was him who pulled them apart. He was already broken and this didn't help. But still we continued on with our quest as best we could.

I remember the day we finally defeated Narku and completed our quest. I remember falling into my own love's arms and peeling off the beads and cloth to kiss his newly healed hand. Kagome wasn't even with us then she'd already gone home for good and faced the pearls of her new life there, the life with her baby.


	2. My Little Suteinu

The Inu's Child

By: SGS

"Suteinu. My little Suteinu." Kagome said softly as she held her newborn baby boy. He was so pretty, so perfect. He had black hair like his mother and amber eyes like his father, the only thing that made him anything but normal was his tiny dogs tail. That's right, her hansom, perfect son had a tail like a puppy! She handed her son over to her mother and lay back in the bed. He was so beautiful, just like his father. The ringing of the telephone aroused her from her thoughts.

"Kagome." He grandfather's voice sounded form the door way. "Do you feel up to talking on the phone?" She nodded her head. And her grandfather brought her the phone as she propped herself against the pillows.

"Hello? Kagome! Is that you?" I shrill voice rang out.

"Hello Yuka." Kagome replied calmly.

"Kagome what's going on? Your grandfather said you were out of school because you were pregnet. But we didn't believe him." _God, the one time he's telling the truth and they **don't** believe him._ "So come on Kagome, spill."

"Yuka, if it's all the same to you I'd rather not. I don't want to talk about it." She said tiredly.

"We thought it was something like that. Well whatever it is we hope you get better soon." And with that she hung up.

Kagome put the phone aside and lay back again. She hatred this, she hated having to lie to her friends. She hated Inuyasha not getting to see his son. But most of all she hated the world, because she knew what would happen if anyone out side their family found out about this. She would be looked down upon for being an unwed teenage mother and the moment they found out her baby had a tail they'd take him away from her and do all sorts of horrid test on him. He'd become some freakish science experiment.

She began to cry softly. Why was this world so unfair? All she knew was she had to protect her baby. My poor Suteinu, why will he have to endure this?

"Kagome." Her mother was standing in the door holding a crying Suteinu. Kagome knew instantly what was wrong and took the crying baby form her mother and began to nurse. She looked down at her sweet little boy.

"You'll be strong, won't you Suteinu? Just like you're daddy." She kissed his forehead tenderly. "I know you will. You are one-forth demon after all."

Meanwhile

"Inuyasha, if you're so worried then just go see her for crying out loud!" Mirkou said angrily. "Quit moping around like a puppy someone's kicked."

"I can't do that!" He said. "Not after the way I treated her. I abandoned her when she need me, all because of my stupid pride and stupid fear."

"Well it's good you admit what you've done to her, but I still think you should go see her."

"How would you know?" He growled.

"I have a four month pregent wife in the next room. And soon I'll have my first child on the way." Inuyasha just glared at him. "Sorry just trying to help." Latter, after Inuyasha had left, Songo came out and sat in his lap.

"So is he going to see her?"

"I think he is."

"Good."

Note: Suteinu means stray dog.


	3. The Right Thing

The Inu's Child

By: SGS 

_I hope I'm doing the right thing. _Inuyasha thought as he jumped down the bone eaters well the next night. After feeling the usual sensation of air rushing past his face he landed gently on the ground on the other side. He climbed out of the well and looked around at the dark room. _I am doing the right thing._

He moved quickly to the house and went in through the bedroom window, finding a sleeping Kagome and a cradle holding a tiny baby. Moving toward the cradle, he became afraid again. What would he see when he looked in? Would his baby be like him? Or would he be... be normal?

"Inuyasha." Kagome's voice made him jump and he turned to look at her. She was sleeping. _Is she dreaming about me again? _He wondered as he looked at her. She was beautiful, just like he remembered. Long silky black hair, ruffed in her fitful sleep he leaned over her and brushed it out of her eyes. Resisting the urge to kiss her, he turned back to the cradle and looked in. What he saw took his breath away.

Was it really possible for anything to be that beautiful? He had a tiny patch of jet-black hair and his wide-open eyes were an amber-gold. He looked strait into the eyes that perfectly matched him own and gave his daddy a baby smile. The dog-demon was awestruck, how could he have had a hand in creating something so perfect? He touched the baby's cheek with one long nailed finger.

"What's you're name little one?" He whispered. "I wish I knew. You're have to be the most beautiful person I've ever met apart from your mother." He leaned down to kiss the baby's cheek, Kagome stirred. Inuyasha looked from her to his baby. "I have to go little one. Goodbye." And as he disappeared out the window the baby began to cry. He restrained himself from going back in and was contented to sitting on the roof right above the window. He heard Kagome get out of bed and go to the baby.

"Shhhh... it's okay Suteinu. What's the matter are you hungry?" Inuyasha sat on the roof of the house listening to all her baby talk as she nursed his son. _Suteinu. So that's his name, it's perfect. _He waited until he heard Kagome to back to sleep and climbed down to go back to his own time. As he entered the building that housed the bone eaters well he looked back to the house.

"Be strong my loves." He whispered as he went back down the well.

On the other side

"So. You did go see them!" A childish voice rang out the moment Inuyasha pulled himself out of the well.

"What the hell!?!" He sputtered. "Shippo! What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you to get back." The tiny demon said as though that was obvious.

"Can't a guy just be left alone?" He mutter as he walked away, Shippo ran to catch up.

"Well?" Shippo demanded.

"Well what?"

"What did she say!?!"

"None of your business..."

"Well then what's the baby like?" Inuyasha smiled.

"He's perfect." Shippo fell back and let Inuyasha walk on before scurrying off to the village.

"Won't Mirkou be surprised."


	4. To the Highest bidder

The Inu's child

By: SGS

Kagome sat in her room a broken woman. Her tear had stopped hours ago, but her heart still cried. _How could they do this to me? They said they'd protect him, keep him safe instead they took him away and sold him to some University. _

It had been three months since she had last seen her baby. She had taken him to a small private clinic that had promised her they'd take good care of him. In stead they made a big production out of it. They'd had the government take him always and they sold him to the highest paying bidder. Kagome was in the middle of a legal battle with the state to get her baby back, a battle she didn't think she could win.

They had told so many lies about her, said she had abused Suteinu, everything from physically hurting him to giving him his name out of spite. They didn't know his name was a memory of his father. The papers called him dog-child, the courts called him no name, Kagome called him Suteinu. While all she could do was pray those evil people were doing God-know what to her baby.

They used lies to trick the judge, lies to trick the jury, lies to trick the papers and the people, but those lies could never trick her heart, and she was afraid. Who knew what would happen to her child if she lost. Would they kill him? Cut him up and examine his DNA? Or would they let him live, in a dark laboratory, never getting to feel the freedom he was born to have?

The people would not stop coming. Some stood outside her home saying she was the devil's child for the 'monster' she had given birth to. A few said she was a savior, sent her to rescue humanity. Some just came to get a look at someone famous. But whatever the reason they came, they stood outside her home yelling and chanting. She cried for these people and their cruelty. She wasn't even sure she could go on....

_If only Inuyasha were here, he'd know what to do._

On the Other side of the well...

"Inuyasha are you ever going back to Kagome's time again?" Shippo demanded. "It's been four months, don't you want to see them?"

"Shippo dose have a point Inuyasha," Songo said. "I'd go myself if I could."

"Fe." Inuyasha muttered grumpily. The truth was he _did_ want to go see them but was too afraid. What would Kagome say if he told her she wanted to see the baby? She'd be furious with him; that's what.

"Awww... come on Inuyasha, admit it, you miss her." Shippo chided.

"Shippo's right. Go see her."

"All right. If it'll shut you two up I'll go visit Kagome."

"What are you waiting for then?"

"You mean go...now?"

"YES!" Shippo and Songo shouted together. "Now!" He sighed as he got up and headed out the door. Songo and Shippo smiled. _Finally._


	5. I'll Get Him back

The Inu's Child

By: SGS

_Here goes everything. _Inuyasha thought latter as he stood on Kagome's doorstep. He knocked uncertainly and waited until the door was opened. The dozens of people behind him were yelling and shouting at him. _What is all this?_ He wondered. _Why are all these people here?_

"For the last time... GO AWAY!" Kagome's mom yelled as she opened the door. Then she did a double take. "Inuyasha! My Lord, am I glad to see you."

"Is Kagome here?" He asked nervously. Why in the world was she happy to see him?

"Yes. Follow me, quickly." She said pulling him into the house. She slammed the door behind him, but not before sticking her head out and yelling a angry 'Go away!' at the screaming mob.

"What's that all about?" He asked as he followed her up to Kagome's room.

"I'll let Kagome tell you that..." She reached Kagome's door and knocked. "Kagome someone's here to see you." She said gently through the door.

"Tell them to go away." Kagome sobbed. "I don't want to see any more lawyers...press...NO ONE!" _She's crying. _Inuyasha realized. With that he threw open the door and stepped inside. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she threw her arms around his neck. "Yasha..." She sobbed, calling him by his pet name. "They've taken him... they've taken him away." It was at that instance he realized what was going on. The people outside, why Kagome's mom was glad to see him, everything suddenly made since. He sank to his knees and wrapped his arms around her.

"Suteinu? They've taken Suteinu?" He asked. She nodded. "Why?"

"He has a tail, Yasha." She sobbed into his chest. "Please Yasha, I don't know what to do... I...I want my baby back."

"Shhh... Kagome, we'll get him back." He held her close in his lap and rocked her slowly. "Please calm down and tell me who took him."

"The... the people from the clinic. They said... they said I hurt him." He kissed her forehead gently.

"It's okay Kagome." He whispered. "I'll get him back." With that he picked her up and lay her on her bed. He kissed her cheek and pulled the covers up over her. "I'll get him back." He whispered as he suck out of the room. He went down stairs and found Kagome's mom.

"Who took him away?" He demanded.

"A private clinic outside of town." She told him.

"What's it called?" He asked.

"Rotswor and associates." She said. The words were barely out of her mouth when Inuyasha turned to go. "Inuyasha..."

"What?"

"Give them hell for us."

_Don't worry I will..._


	6. He's my son

The Inu's Child

By: SGS

"Rotswor and associates...where can I find them?" Inuyasha demanded out of a very frightened clerk in a gas station on the edge of Tokyo. After receiving a stuttered bunch of directions he left the man in a frightened heap on the floor, to afraid to even move.

He found the place easily enough. And his nose told him this was where he needed to be. He walked in and strode up to the receptionist ignoring the stairs he was getting from the people around him.

"I want to talk to the person in charge." He demanded.

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to wait." He placed one hand at the Tetsusaiga at his side, an action that did not go unnoticed.

"I said I want to talk to someone in charge and I mean now." He growled angrily. She lady look frightened.

"Dr. Rotswor...you have an...um...visitor.." She called over an intercom. And a moment latter a chubby, balding man appeared at the door.

"Damn-it, Sora I told you to hold my calls." But he shut up rather quickly upon seeing the furious demon. "Can I help you sir?" He asked nervously.

"You could start by telling me where my son is."

"Your... son?" The doctor asked, completely perplexed.

"Suteinu Higurashi." Inuyasha demanded, growing impeccant. "Where is he?"

"My God... you're the father?" The doctor looked like he couldn't decide weather to run in fear of his life or put Inuyasha in a specimen jar.

"YES, okay? Now... where... is... my... child?" The demon yelled.

"He's in the good hands of the bright scientist of Northup University." The doctor replied coolly. Inuyasha picked him up by the scuff of the neck.

"Then I guess you'll have to show me the way. "He said in his most evil voice. And he walked out of the clinic with the doctor in hand.

Getting directions from the doctor was no easy task. But one look at a fully transformed Tetsusaiga did the trick. Soon they stood outside a menacing looking building staring at the steel doors.

"No one could break through those." The doctor said getting a better look at them.

"I'm not no one." Inuyasha said pulling out his sword. He didn't bother telling the idiot to back off, the Tetsusaiga wouldn't hurt him after all, he was human, as demonic as he seemed.

Knocking the doors off their hinges was easy work for the in raged demon and he soon found himself in a lab-like room, surrounded by machines, wires, and medical equipment. On a raised table in the middle of the room and sounded by men in long white lab coats was Suteinu. He was strapped down, probably to keep him from moving, and had wires running off from all parts of him. Inuyasha almost cried at the sight of him.

The baby was painfully thin and pale, his amber eyes glazed over and his mouth open in a soundless scream. But he could see him moving so at least he was alive. The baby was bruised black and blue and even bloody in spots. And these were the men who had accused Kagome of abuse? They were not fit to exist on this earth or any other.

He walked slowly over to them as quietly as he could. One of the men was holding a long, sharp needle filled with green liquid. Inuyasha pick that man up by his coat and threw him across the room. The others yelled and tried to attack him, but he just swatted him off as easily as though they were flies. He quickly cut the leather bindings holding Suteinu to the table and picked him up gingerly. He looked at the men tossed about the ruined lab like rag dolls.

"You wrongly took this child from its mother under the accusation of abuse. If it were not for the fact I don't want him to suffer anymore I'd kill you all with my bear hands." He turned and began to walk from the room.

"What clam do you have over the boy?" A weak voice called out behind him. Inuyasha turned to face the man.

"He's my son." And with that he left.


	7. Come Back With Me, Kagome

The Inu's Child

By: SGS

Kagome cried tears of joy and sorrow when Inuyasha laid her baby in her arms some time latter. She quickly went into super mom mode, and, with help from her mother, soon had Suteinu washed, fed, bandaged, and sleeping peacefully in his bed. She was sitting on her bead watching her son while he slept when Inuyasha came in.

He crossed the room silently, as not to disturb the sleeping child and sat on the bed next to Kagome. He pulled her gently into his lap and sat with his arms wrapped protectively around her. They stayed this way for a while, watching the tiny baby they had created together. Soon Inuyasha spoke.

"Do you regret this?" He asked calmly, his eyes never wavering from the sleeping form nestled safely in the bed. Kagome looked at him.

"I might have at one time." She said truthfully. "But now I'm just glad to have him. I mean God, Yasha, he's perfect."

"Kagome, do you think those men will try to take him away again?" He asked. She sighed.

"Yes, I sure they will. Suteinu doesn't belong in this world."

"Then come back with me! We can live where he dose belong, with me in my time!" Kagome shook her head.

"He may belong there, but I don't, I belong here." Inuyasha kissed her forehead.

"Kagome, you used to love my time, what made you change your mind?"

"When I realized how dangerous your time was."

"And yours isn't!?! Kagome Suteinu could grow up like a normal child there; he'd never be treated like a giant experiment!"

"You're what's so dangerous." Inuyasha was dumb-struck.

"M-m-me?" He stuttered. "What do you mean me?"

"I mean what I feel. Yasha I'm too young to give my heart away. And I'm afraid I gave it to you."

"So? Why is that so bad? Kagome I love you."

"But do you?" She whispered sadly. "When I told you I was going to have a baby you pushed me away, tried to get me to end it. Why? If not for the fact you just don't love me."

"But I do! I came to visit you didn't I? I rescued Suteinu, didn't I? Doesn't that count for anything!?"

"Yes, some. But Yasha, you acted like you didn't want me, you pushed me away and turned your back on me. Why?"

"Because I was afraid!" He almost yelled, but caught himself. "I was afraid I wouldn't be able to protect you from Narrku. Kagome you're everything to me and I was scared I wouldn't be able to keep you or a baby safe."

"Yasha, I never knew you cared that much." Inuyasha flinched.

"Kagome, after all we went through, after everything we did together, after everything we shared, you still didn't know how much I love you?"

"How can I know something you've never told me?"

"You should have."

"How?"

"I don't know. Just say You'll come back with me, Kagome."

"Okay, Yasha. For Suteinu's sake."

On the Other Side of the Well...

"Good News, my Lord." The ugly green beast knelt at his master's feet.

"What is it Ukerimu, I grow weary for your presents."

"My Lord, our spies tell us the half-bread has a son." The toad-like creature raised his head slightly to look at his master shrouded in darkness.

"This is good," He replied in a raspy voice. "Have the child brought to me."

"As you wish my Lord." Ukerimu said as he scurried away to do his masters bidding.

The demon lord sat shrouded in the darkness, he hated light of all types. A blackbird sat on a black-wood perch beside him.

"Soon, my pet." He said, stroking the bird's feathers. "Soon we will pick the flesh form the half-breeds bones.


	8. Troubles in Another Time

The Inu's Child

By: SGS

"Are you all packed Kagome?" Her mother asked, standing in the door of her room, holding Suteinu. She nodded and picked up her bag, Inuyasha appeared at the door behind her mother.

"Let's go Kagome." He said softly, taking the baby from Kagome's mother. He had become very used to holding Suteinu and, considering his temper, was very patient with the child. Kagome gave her mother one last look which was all that was needed to say goodbye. She had promised to come back and visit if she could.

The two walked to the well alone with Inuyasha handing Suteinu back to Kagome only when they reached the tiny building. Kagome turned for one last look at her childhood home and turned with the life she had carried to go to the world where _he _belonged…

"Mirkou! Songo!" Shippo rushed into the house as a brown furred whirlwind. "She's here! They're here! They have the baby!"

"Slow down Shippo! What's going on?" Mirkou asked calmly, helping Songo to her feet.

"Kagome's back! And she's brought her baby!" Shippo yelled happily. "She's at Kaede's hut!" With that he hurried back out of the tiny house.

"Should we go see her?" Mirkou turned to ask Songo, only to see she had already left.

It seemed like every person from miles around was gathered outside Kaede's small home when her arrived a few moments latter. They parted way and let him to the door. Even from the outside he could hear his wife's gentle voice. He entered the dwelling to find his wife and friends sitting around a small cooking fire. Songo had a tiny baby in her arms and was talking to him softly. Inuyasha and Kagome were conversing with Kaede about trying to find some living arrangements.

He smiled and walked over to his wife.

"Inuyasha was right." He whispered in her ear. "He is beautiful."

After everything was said and done they had all laughed, cried, and everyone had hear the story of Inuyasha's rescue of Suteinu. It was also decided that the little family would stay in an empty dwelling on the edge of the village. That night, after Songo and Kagome had settled them into the house and Songo returned home to Mirkou, Kagome and Inuyasha set together in front of the small fire contained in the middle of the hut and once again watched Suteinu sleep.

"Are you Glad to be back, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked softly, holding her close. Kagome sighed.

"Yes I think I am." She giggled to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"Songo and Mirkou, you didn't tell me they were expecting."

"Well, it didn't seem important at the time."

"Even so it's still funny how he treats her."

"How's that?" He asked, uncertain he really wanted to know.

"Like is she so much as stubs a toe she'll fall apart. How he's all lovey-dovey around her. That sort of thing." He frowned.

"You want me to be more lovey-dovey around you?" He asked softly.

"I never said that."

"But do you? Kagome I would do anything for you, you know that. It's the only reason I'm still the way I am, is you." She seemed to think for a moment then giggled.

"Really don't know, anyway you acting like that might end with another Suteinu. That is how we got him in the first place." She stood to go to bed.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep with you?" She smiled at him.

"You can…" They lay down together and he held her gently in his arms as they drifted off together, not knowing what lurked right outside the window…

"Are they asleep?" A raspy voice whispered to its comrade.

"Yes."

The two shadow demons moved silently up the wall and into the house, through the window and spirited Suteinu away into the night…

Inuyasha, and the rest of the village, awoke many hours latter to the sound of Kagome's screams. Leaping from the bed he almost instantly knew what was wrong. Suteinu was missing, again.

"Can't we be happy or are we just magnets for trouble!" Kagome screamed into the dawn as Inuyasha flew to the village to collect Mirkou. Humans he could handle, but he knew nothing of the demons that had run off with his son.

_Note: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. There's been to much going on in my life right now, but expect this story to be update pretty regularly now!_


End file.
